


In Your Hand

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 迪克有一個習慣，沃利試圖要找出答案。





	In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariespeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariespeach/gifts).



> 慣例感謝Ariespeach幫我beta

    沃利第一次看到羅賓做出那個動作，是在他們第二次蝙蝠俠與閃電俠合作執行任務上。

    起因是一個發生在中心城的謀殺預告，最大的嫌疑犯則是一名從阿卡漢瘋人院跑出來的瘋子，或許是認定哥譚的罪犯也歸類在哥譚的範圍，蝙蝠俠與羅賓在預告出現後的一個小時內就抵達中心城。哥譚的罪犯，中心城的犯罪，造就了現在的合作。這不是經常發生的事，第一次合作是在三個月前，而那次還是他們半是強硬地加入哥譚的調查—不，那太難得了，沃利絕對不想錯過。

    然而，蝙蝠俠與閃電俠—一如既往地—禁止了閃電小子與羅賓隨同他們潛入被預告大屠殺的舞廳裡，只讓他們在建築物外監視。

    『聽著，我們不是不相信你們的能力，但是我們需要有人幫我們注意外面的動靜，我們還不確定他打算怎麼殺人。』這是閃電俠的原話，但在沃利聽來，這只是另一個“我不信任你們”的翻譯，一種比較委婉的說法，大概是認為這樣比較不傷他們這些助手的自尊。

    閃電俠對於沃利穿上閃電小子的制服還是相當不確定，充滿著憂心，像是他隨時在下一毫秒就會收回他的決定，這可能不能怪他，沃利讓他毫無選擇，不過無論如何，當上閃電小子是他的夢想，沃利還是很高興能跟閃電俠一起打擊犯罪。

    閃電俠與閃電小子—這聽起來可炫了，沃利一點都不後悔，而且是的，他的確沒有太多的罪惡感。

    …拜託，這根本是棒透了！多少個男孩能夠跟自己最崇拜的人站在一起啊？

    他的叔叔如此不相信他讓沃利滿受傷的，但沃利更驚訝他們的導師也不信任羅賓。在沃利還沒當上閃電小子前，他就已經知道距離中心城好幾千公里外，有個比他年齡更小的英雄正為正義而努力，他不會說他崇拜羅賓，但他確實敬佩他。就他所知，羅賓起碼有三年之久的經歷，從閃電俠提到羅賓時帶著一點讚賞的口氣，他以為羅賓已經為自己掙得與正義聯盟那群英雄們一樣的地位。

    連經驗豐富的羅賓也因為年齡而備受考驗，這是不是意味著沃利要到好幾年之後才能證明自己？

    他十八歲，或者他二十歲—這不公平，能力不該用年齡計算的。

    當蝙蝠俠命令他們在建築物外的某個定點待命時，沃利其實很想大聲抗議，不滿他躍躍欲試的心情就這麼被潑了冷水，但是…他是蝙蝠俠，這就是解釋，他只能乖乖地與羅賓留在原地，等待命令。羅賓倒不是很在意的樣子，他全程不發一語，看著閃電俠與蝙蝠俠離去。

    現在，閃電小子與羅賓隱藏在離建築物不遠處的鐵網之後，閃電小子原本還很認真地觀察四周，但隨著超過預告的時間越來越遠，卻一點異常都沒有後，他不經想找羅賓聊天，消磨點時間。

    老天，不需要這麼緊繃，對吧？搞不好那個瘋子根本記錯了日期。

    閃電小子回頭找到羅賓，發現對方正盯著從手肘上投影出來的螢幕，表情十分專注，快速敲打著他手肘上的按鍵。他來到羅賓的後方，試圖弄清楚他在幹嘛，只見螢幕上滿是“1”與“0”數字的排列。

    他對機械算是滿有研究的，就像每個正常男孩會做的一樣，他拆解過家裡的鬧鐘，但是電腦技術方面就不在行了，他的專長跟興趣不在那裡，所以他自然看不懂那串數字的意義。羅賓顯然知道自己在幹嘛，因為他的手完全沒有慢下來，視線順著數字往下。

    沃利不確定該不該打擾他，羅賓看起來正在進行很重要的工作—大概吧，神奇男孩有時候會莫名其妙地專注在某件事上—他的父母親在忙碌時不喜歡被打擾，他不確定羅賓是不是也是如此。

    「幹嘛？」注意到沃利的目光，羅賓問道。

    這讓沃利忍不住咧嘴一笑，他真喜歡羅賓這點，不像那些忙於自身事務的人，他從不將他曬在一旁，讓沃利覺得自己無所適從。

    「沒有異狀。」沃利說。

    「很好。」羅賓口氣中帶著一點忿忿的語氣說道「這就是我們要的—一個沒有瘋子的夜晚。」

    「夥計，他有惹到你嗎？」從羅賓的口氣中，沃利覺得對方之所以這麼不平，並不只是因為他是個想著要殺人的瘋子那麼簡單。

    「上一次為了捉到他，我斷了兩根肋骨，蝙蝠俠禁足了我兩個禮拜。」羅賓解釋「又不是我的錯才沒躲過，可他還是覺得是我訓練不足，硬把我的訓練量增加。」

    「你加了多少訓練量？」沃利好奇地問。

    「很多，非常多，絕對多到你會吐出來—你不會想知道的。」羅賓停下來，皺著眉頭，然後又繼續投入工作。

    他們沉默了一會，四周仍能聽到舞廳傳出的悠然樂聲。如果能夠參加一次宴會應該很不錯，他的父母都只是單純的上班族，不大有機會接觸到這類型的活動。

    沃利摸索著要怎麼開啟另一個話題，他拒絕讓那個瘋子成為他們今晚最後一個聊天內容。

    **_宴會？不，這是個很難聊開的話題。女孩？不，羅賓還不到會注意女孩的年紀_ 。**沃利惋惜地想。女孩們棒透了，當她們說話時，當她們微笑時，沃利總會忍不住受到吸引。可惜他無法向羅賓分享美好的事物，他在這方面可是個專家。

    他喜歡跟羅賓聊天，羅賓很有趣，當然當他的嘴巴狠毒時非常討厭，但大多時候，跟他聊天時是令人愉快的。他們同樣喜歡電玩，也喜歡電影、音樂、運動，他們幾乎什麼都能聊，也能教對方一些彼此不懂的事。當他們在一起時，時間就像流水般瞬然過去，難以察覺流逝的痕跡。

    找到一個擁有相同興趣的人很難，要找到一個跟他一樣是英雄的人更難。沃利有很多的朋友，但閃電小子沒有，沃利不能跟自己的朋友炫耀他是誰，就算他拯救了一名少女，因此得到一個吻也不能大肆宣傳，畢竟—關鍵詞—祕密身分。

    想得到全世界男孩都想要的東西，是需要代價的。

    他相信羅賓也非常享受他們在一起的時光，羅賓偶爾會跑到中心城找他玩—不管他是怎麼發現沃利身分的，他確信不是他洩漏的—有時則是沃利到哥譚找他，只是他們多數還是在中心城混，羅賓堅持哥譚不是遊玩的好地方。

    相較於另一個位在星城，總是擺出大人姿態，散發著生人勿靠近氣息的快俠，羅賓要好接近得多。沃利從來就不是被虐狂，他對別人不友善的態度一向敬謝不敏，不過，羅賓向他保證快俠只是嘴硬，其實心很軟，還跟他分享了一個快俠的糗事，因此讓他感到好多了，所以他打算下次再嘗試看看。反正他們未來再見到面的機率很高，多一個朋友總是好的。

    **_電影，這是個好話題。_** 最終，沃利決定。

    「我比較喜歡舊版的魔鬼終結者。」沃利開口「雖然新版的那個很酷炫，但是舊版的很經典，你知道我的意思嗎？」

    羅賓看了一眼沃利，然後露出斜笑。

    「我知道，老電影比較單純，不像新版加了很多特效，幾乎把原來的味道蓋掉了。」羅賓附和他「我一直慫恿蝙蝠俠跟我去看1991年的驚爆點，但他一直拖延時間。」

    「慢著，驚爆點？羅賓，你認真的嗎？」 _那部電影爛透了。_ 沃利想這麼說，但他不想因為批評對方最喜歡的電影而失去一個朋友。

    「它不是—」羅賓沒有完成他的話，螢幕上出現“允許進入”的字樣，他立刻面露欣喜，瞬間忘記卡在他喉間的那些話。

    沃利看著羅賓又在按鍵上按了幾下。

    「行了！」羅賓振奮地緊握拳頭，臉上浮現勝利的笑容。

    沃利只感到滿滿的困惑，螢幕上什麼都沒有，連數字都不見了。羅賓將手肘上方的螢幕叫回。

    「我們跟著進去吧，我相信蝙蝠俠跟閃電俠需要我們的幫助。」羅賓說。

    「但是他們要我們在這裡監視…」沃利反而有些遲疑，他是很想進去，但他不想讓閃電俠失望。

    「他們是說需要有人注意外圍，沒說我們一定要待在這裡。我已經駭進了這周遭的監視器，我們可以從我的電腦監視外圍的狀況。」羅賓狡詐地微笑。

    **_駭進監視器？喔。喔—_** 沃利意會過來。天啊，他真的愛死這個神奇男孩了！

    「那我們還在等什麼？」

    沃利興奮地抱起羅賓，用他的超級速度將他們兩人帶進建築物內，他在沒有人的三樓房間停下腳步。房間裡沒有燈光，充塞著戲服、假髮，還有幾面大大的全身鏡子，看起來是個更衣室。

    這個舉動似乎嚇到羅賓了。當他放下羅賓時，他一臉錯愕，說不出話來。看著他那個樣子，沃利不免得意。

    **_我嚇到神奇男孩了，酷。_** 沃利想。聽說哥譚的羅賓是無畏的，如果消息屬實，那沃利肯定創下了不起的紀錄。

    「不習慣這種速度？」沃利決定嘲弄他一番。

    羅賓慢慢地搖頭。

    「不…只是…別—下次這麼做的時候先知會我。」羅賓難為情地說，將搭在沃利肩上的手迅速收回他的披風底下，就好像他不習慣身體接觸。

    蝙蝠懂得接觸嗎？沃利不禁想問。

    但是羅賓已經在尋找能夠監控樓下舞廳的適合地點，本來羅賓想要鑽進通風口，但他發現通風口沒有能夠經過舞廳的管道後就放棄了，對此沃利感到萬幸，他才不要待在沒辦法盡情奔跑的地方。

    最終他們選定了三樓的陽台，他們可以從白色柱子的間隙監視底下的舞廳，不算很好的位置，但他們盡其所能了。放眼一看能夠俯視穿著奇裝異服的人，搭配著如同百花齊放的色彩，貴重的飾品閃爍著，折射出光芒。音樂正奏著莫札特的小夜曲，人們輕聲細語，不時發出清脆或粗壯的笑聲。

    羅賓與閃電小子以蹲著身子的方式，將自己隱藏在柱子後頭。

    **_不知道能不能從這裡看到蝙蝠俠或閃電俠…_** 沃利瞇起眼睛，試圖要從人群中分辨他叔叔的身影。

    「你們在這裡做什麼？」蝙蝠俠的聲音出現在他們兩個身後。

    沃利嚇得差點衝出陽台，直接跳下去二樓，身體的本能告訴他這時候千萬別回頭。即便他還背對著蝙蝠俠，但他已經背脊發涼，感覺到蝙蝠俠短短一句話中的警示。他聽說很多蝙蝠俠的謠言，但他從沒真正意識到那有這麼嚇人。

    沃利曾為“蝙蝠俠會吃人”的謠言而大大嘲笑一番，但他現在只求那個謠言是假的，要是他因為當英雄而殉職，他媽會殺了他的。

    他從沒像現在這樣希望他的叔叔在他身邊，他真的需要一個英雄來救他了。巴里叔叔去哪了？

    「沒有異狀。」他聽見羅賓這麼說，他用餘光看向旁邊時，羅賓已經不在他那了「三樓最裡面那個房間的天花板黏著這些機器。」

    沃利聽見金屬碰撞的聲音，他轉過頭想看看羅賓交給蝙蝠俠的東西。剛才他們可是一起行動的，他完全沒看見什麼機器。

    蝙蝠俠沒有穿著他平常那套一身黑的披風與面罩，取代的是身黑的西裝與一個面具，他站在黑暗底下，散發出看不見的沉重氣息。

    蝙蝠俠的手中有五個微小的機器，沃利估計那是竊聽器。

    「你們不該違背直接的命令。」蝙蝠俠低沉地說。

    「我們沒有違背命令。我駭進了監控中心，所以你不用擔心外面的情況。」羅賓輕描淡寫地說，隨即他變得有些激動「你不能指望我滾一邊去，我又不是保—我是說，我們是搭檔，搭檔應該要互相掩護。」

    「羅賓。」蝙蝠俠呼喚羅賓的名字。

    羅賓迅速地閉上嘴巴，一股無聲的交流在蝙蝠俠與羅賓間傳遞，沃利茫然地看著這個畫面，摸不著頭緒。

    **_蝙蝠家的人都好奇怪，有什麼事情不能直接說呢？_** 沃利想。

    不久後，羅賓走向蝙蝠俠，拉著蝙蝠俠手腕，在蝙蝠俠的手掌上寫了什麼，而蝙蝠俠—天殺的蝙蝠俠—竟然沒有打斷他，而是等待羅賓寫完，放任他讓黑暗騎士看起來像個普通的父親，而非罪犯的夢魘。

    羅賓將其中一隻手遮掩在另一隻的上方，圍住了蝙蝠俠的手掌，彷彿在守護著自己的寶物，而他畫下地盤，防止任何人的侵入，阻隔了整個世界。

    沃利忽然覺得自己其實一點都不了解這年輕的英雄，五個多月密集的交流讓他產生跟羅賓親密的錯覺，實際上他們只是個認識不到半年的普通朋友而已，他甚至沒有用暱稱喊過羅賓。存在他們之間的隔閡就這麼豎立在他面前，生硬、冰冷。

    羅賓完成後，他對著蝙蝠俠拉出一個大大的笑容，雀躍地像個五歲孩子，有人給了他一顆糖似的。

    沃利猜測那是蝙蝠之間密語之類的玩意，或許羅賓在向蝙蝠俠報告任務狀態，或者在跟他道歉，不然蝙蝠俠這時候應該要抓他們去燉鍋，而不是將手放在羅賓的肩上。

    所以蝙蝠確實懂得接觸。

    他不知道羅賓寫了什麼，但是那句話肯定很有說服力，因為蝙蝠俠這次默默地點頭。

    「好吧。」蝙蝠俠說，用背影同意了羅賓與閃電小子的留下，他褪回黑暗中。

    「你寫了什麼啊？」沃利在蝙蝠俠離去後，不可思議地問道。

    羅賓只是給他一個神祕的微笑。

 

 

 

 

   

 

    「快點，小羅，快來救我！」沃利大喊，著急地看著自己操控的角色的血條持續下降「別再吃補品了，先來救我！」

    「那是你自找的，我就叫你先別去打王了。」迪克豪不留情地說，依舊操控角色去把剩下的補品吃完。

    「啊！不不不—別靠近我！你這個邪惡的壞蛋！」沃利喊道。「小羅，我快死了！」

    「恭喜，你終於可以解脫了。」迪克冷淡地說。

    螢幕上的大魔王不斷向角色逼近，他的角色已經退到牆角，沃利心慌地亂按搖桿上的按鍵，也不管是按到什麼按鍵。

    「小羅—迪克！」沃利哀號。

    「這是你自找的。」迪克依舊無動於衷。

    沃利拋棄了他的搖桿，反正他已經沒救了，他轉過去，毅然決然地伸過手要搶迪克的搖桿。要死，他也不要一個人死。

    「沃利！」迪克急忙閃過沃利的攻擊，用他的身體擋住沃利，但那並沒有太大的作用，沃利正值成長期，在各方面來說，他都占盡優勢—在迪克不是羅賓的時候。

    沃利半是壓在迪克身上，一隻手撐著自己的身體，另一隻手跟著迪克搶搖桿。迪克一邊閃躲，時不時找到空隙操控他的角色，他的右腳頂著沃利的肚子，想將他推開，但沒有太用力。

    「迪克少爺。」阿爾弗雷德咳了兩聲。

    他們兩個都停下了動作，同時看向門口，阿爾弗雷德直挺挺地站在門口，這提醒了沃利他現在身在何方。這裡是迪克的家—也就是韋恩豪宅的屋簷底下。

    沃利從迪克身上離開，盤腿坐到地板。迪克將搖桿扔到沃利腿上，按下連機的暫停鍵。

    「嗨，阿爾。」迪克愉悅地向阿爾弗雷德打招呼「有事嗎？」

    「是的。很抱歉打擾了…您們的遊戲，但我有一則訊息，我想您會有興趣的。」阿爾弗雷德彬彬有禮地說，他的樣子像極了沃利會在老電影看見的那種管家—臨危不亂、有禮、沉穩。

    迪克站起來，跟著阿爾弗雷德離開他的房間，老管家踏出房間前，還給了被留下沃利一個充滿歉意的眼神，以及一盤熱騰騰的餅乾，似乎在道歉他的失禮—喔，沃利不在意的，他很樂意跟食物作伴。

    沃利吃著餅乾，等待迪克回來。他的手摸到地毯的絨毛，觸感很好，很柔軟，這個毛毯一定不便宜，他忍不住多摸幾次。

    他環顧迪克的房間，後方有一張床，床上有隻破舊的大象玩偶，放在枕頭一旁。牆壁上掛著一幅“飛行的格雷森”的海報，有些泛黃，邊緣也有些磨損，他想那應該就是迪克告訴他的那幅海報。他的右手方有一個桌子，擺放著幾本書，沃利認出其中一本是他先前借給迪克的，他看到中間的書頁夾著書籤。

     那幾樣是少數幾個在這個房間突兀的東西，在沃利看來，它們充滿著生命力，不若其它井然有序的物品—一個巨大的衣櫥，一個書櫃，擺放在床前面的液晶電視，底下的電視櫃整齊地放著遊戲與器具—到處都很簡潔，整齊到一種很令人恐怖的境界，他敢打賭若是他打開衣櫥，也能見到一點都不馬虎的景象。

    他認識羅賓時，完全不覺得對方是個愛乾淨的人，蝙蝠俠看起來也不是個有潔癖的人，他猜想這要歸功於剛才出現的管家。

    **_這裡好大。_** 沃利不經意地想。

    他不知道是不是有錢人都是這樣，大房子、大盔甲、大庭院、大畫布—任何東西都很大。他前幾個小時來到這裡時，還因為廣大的空間而感到興奮，迪克為此警告他如果不想被阿爾弗雷德教訓的話，就不要在走道上亂跑。小羅曾說過，阿爾絕對比蝙蝠俠還要恐怖個十倍，而沃利連蝙蝠俠都不敢招惹，所以他安分地沒有衝去找廚房，看看它是不是也大得嚇人，或是食物是不是會跟輪胎一樣大。

    但這不妨礙他大驚小怪地對每樣東西發出讚嘆。這是他第一次來到迪克的家，雖然他早就知道小羅就是那全世界最有錢的養子，不過實際看到還是跟想像很不一樣的。

    他期待這天到來很久了，他本來以為這輩子都不可能到小羅家過客，沒想到他的好友趁著蝙蝠俠去外太空出任務的時機，問沃利要不要到他家作客，他當然立刻答應了，他相信小羅自然有可以掩蓋掉他存在過的證明的手段。

    不過，他的興奮沒持續太久，當他找不到廁所，而且因為迷路，不得不使用超級速度找到迪克時，他開始怨念起這大得嚇人的房子。

    他懷疑迪克在剛來到這個家時，也曾在這廣大的房子內迷失方向，不知道沒有超能力的迪克是怎麼找到路的。

    「好的，阿福，別擔心。」他聽見迪克的聲音。

    他轉過頭往門的方向看去，迪克與那穿著一身乾淨、一塵不染西裝服飾的管家出現在門口。

    迪克臉上毫無陰霾，所以沃利推測應該不是太嚴重的事，然而不知道為什麼，阿爾弗雷德卻看起來很擔憂，細微地蹙著眉頭。

    「迪克少爺…」阿爾弗雷德說。

    迪克搖頭，沃利看見迪克將管家的手從他的身後拉出來，用他比管家的手還要嬌小的手端著，另一手在管家的掌心上游移。

    沃利認出那個動作，幾次出任務時，他會看見羅賓在蝙蝠俠的手掌上畫來畫去，蝙蝠俠從不阻止他，於是沃利認定那是蝙蝠俠與羅賓間的暗號，他並沒有特別放在心上。直到一次他們在蝙蝠洞等待測驗結果出爐時，羅賓玩弄起蝙蝠俠的手，而蝙蝠俠露出淺淺的微笑，沃利才開始懷疑那並非是這麼嚴肅的語言。

    他會在某個時機點，寫下句子，不論是在什麼情況，蝙蝠俠似乎都能理解。那個動作沒有任何徵兆，不管是小羅生氣、開心、難過時，他都看過小羅這麼做，沃利到目前為止仍沒有抓準頻率，說是取決於小羅的心情好像也不大精確，他只能說那是迪克的習慣。

    看著迪克在阿爾弗雷德手心上寫字，沃利不自覺地覺得有點—他不想用“忌妒”這個詞，那讓他很像他在吃醋—不是滋味。 ** _對，這好多了。_** 很顯然那個動作不專屬於蝙蝠俠，有可能只對親暱的人才會做的，而沃利不屬於那裡面。他們已經認識了一年多了，可小羅還是有所保留。

    沃利對迪克毫無保留，他告訴了迪克很多事情，一些他不想讓人知道的秘密，一些他藏在心底的不安，沃利能夠把性命交給迪克。

    **_他讓你到了他的家，_ 沃利心中一個聲音提醒他。 _而且他違背了蝙蝠俠的命令告訴了你，他的真實身分。_**

**_他還告訴了你他的家人。那場悲劇。他的恐懼。他的悲傷。這還不足以說明什麼嗎？_ **

    小羅已經為沃利做出了很多他本不該去做事情，其中有太多是沃利不願去要求他的—他要求太多了。這種說法對迪克並不公平，也讓他聽起來像個得不到父母注意力的孩子在鬧彆扭。

    自他們認識以來，很多事情跟當初他們認識時不一樣了，羅賓開始會丟下他鬧失蹤，他說話時不再留情份給沃利，但這無所謂，因為反過來說，沃利也是一樣的，他不再顧忌，也不會只想著要找對方可能有興趣的話題。這不代表他們討厭對方，他們能夠展現真正的自己，跟對方相處時，他們感到舒服、快樂。

    這就是摯友的意義，不是嗎？

    他們變得比當初親密很多，最初他們是朋友，現在他們晉升到最好的朋友的頭銜—起碼那是沃利認為的。

    **_他告訴了你他的真實身分。_** 沃利制止自己想下去。 ** _別再哀怨了。_** 他堅持不用那兩個字。

    然而，看到羅賓細心呵護著手的畫面，沃利仍然感覺像被排除在某種東西之外。

   當迪克放下他們的手時，他露出一個怯怯的笑容。阿爾弗雷德的臉變得溫柔，他拍拍迪克的頭，那讓沃利聯想到傑。接著，那個老管家一句話也沒說就離開了。

    「布魯斯還有三天才會回來，我想你今晚留下來過夜沒問題。」迪克回到沃利身邊坐下。

    「你剛才跟阿爾弗雷德說了什麼？」沃利好奇地問，真的，他只是好奇。

    「喔那個，」迪克發出笑聲「沒什麼，不用在意。」

    沃利還想追問，但是迪克已經拿起搖桿，按下按鍵，讓遊戲重啟。他呼喊著沃利快來幫他解決另一頭的怪物，於是當他們順利通過那一關後，沃利已經徹底地忘了這回事。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「我好無聊。」沃利放下書本，在床上滾了半圈，用手撐著頭，側著身面向一旁的迪克。

    「你不是在看書？」迪克坐在床的邊緣，背後倚靠著用枕頭疊起來的牆，他的大腿放著一台筆電。他現在沒有戴著墨鏡，當只有他們兩人相處時，迪克會將墨鏡拿下。

    「還不是你叫我看的—我全部看完了，它好無聊。」沃利將書推離他「真的有人會喜歡《小教父》？」

    「它有很多值得我們反思的地方，包含人性，和這個社會。」迪克回答他。

    **_我怎麼會忘了迪克絕對是《小教夫》的推崇者呢？_** 沃利一點都不意外迪克喜歡，這本書就像是一個社會的縮影，充滿著人性的掙扎、階層的衝突、印象的刻板，以一本社會寫實小說的眼光來看，這的確出奇。

    然而，要沃利說的話，他覺得這本書實在太黑暗了，他不喜歡那種無法擺脫困境的絕望感，彷彿在嘲諷那些存著希望的人，笑他們是個傻子。

    他想起前幾個天某個罪犯諷刺閃電俠的那番話：『你救不了所有人，不論你怎麼努力，這世界永遠都存在像我這種人。』，沃利聽出那沒說出口的“你做的一切都毫無作用”，他聽出那聲音中的絕望，對著這世界的憤怒，他清楚那句話是為了打擊閃電俠的信心，可他忘不了，那個聲音像個殘影一樣纏繞著他，不斷在他腦海中浮現。

    沃利會在他沒救到受難的人，或在任務失敗，或是在跟罪犯對抗時，忽然想到這句話，閃電俠開導過他別在意，可他還是…

    他有時會想，那些最後跨出那條線，犯下罪刑的人，是不是因為他們的環境最終逼迫他們走向這條路？他知道有些人偷東西，僅僅是為了溫飽，有些人殺人，是因為無助。

    他希望所有人都能選擇，希望他們能在努力之後獲得想要的東西，這個世界不總是善良美好，可他一直相信它能夠更好，因為他們正在努力，就算很多人沒有穿上制服，但他們都在努力讓世界更好。但這本書提醒了他現實，更讓他感到鬱悶的是，那些想要得救的並沒有被得救，他們無法改變人們對他們的看法，依舊深陷在泥濘裡，也許哪一天這種人會成為沃利必須要打擊的罪犯。

    「他們到最後什麼也沒得到，犧牲這麼多，可是卻無法改變任何事情，這太悲哀了。」沃利說。

    「他不只是在講改變，這是關於掙扎，沃利。他們嚮往著理想世界，所以他們不斷地努力，會在人性裡掙扎。」

    「他們被剝奪了一切，迪克。」

    「如果你這麼認為的話。」迪克不在意地聳肩「你可以從不同的角度來看，矛盾、誤解、寬容、諒解、階級、愛—這取決你怎麼看待它。」

    沃利盯著《小教父》的書面。

    「我還是不喜歡。」沃利又將書推得更遠了。

    「可惜。我很喜歡書中裡面的一句話。」迪克往筆電裡輸入了幾個句子。

    「哪一句？」

    「『人小時候是金的，就像新綠。對小孩子而言，一切都是新鮮的，就像黎明；等你漸漸習慣一切後，那便是白天。正如你深愛日落一樣，孩子，那也是金的；永遠保持金色的，那是一種很好的方式。』」迪克說，更像是在朗誦「我喜歡這句，即便在別人眼裡他們骯髒、齷齪，可我覺得他們一直以來都是金的，並非只有閃閃發亮的才是金。」

    「夥計，你在幹嘛？寫詩嗎？」沃利微笑。他喜歡迪克這個解釋，這讓他覺得燃起了希望。

    「我可是個詩人。」迪克順著他說，但嘴角透露出好笑的意味。

    迪克就這麼維持同一個姿勢，只有手指在移動，沃利靜靜地看著迪克跟筆電奮戰，敲打鍵盤的聲音迴盪在房間之中。在迪克的頭晃動了一下時，沃利決定這是打破沉默好的時機。

    「兄弟，你該休息了。」沃利說「相信你的好朋友沃利說的：『休息才能走更長遠的路。』，一個超級瑪莉歐可以增加你的效率。」

    「不，那才不會。」迪克不屑地冷哼，以一種“你少騙人”的口吻說道「你只是想要找人玩電玩而已。」

    「我才沒有，我只是擔心你的身體。」沃利固執地說「半個小時，迪克，拜託，拜託—我好無聊—你要我讀完那本書我也讀了。」

    「提醒我為什麼要跟你做朋友。」迪克一邊嘆息，一邊將筆電放到一旁。

    **_耶—！_** 沃利跳下床，按下桌上遙控器的開啟鍵，想將螢幕弄出來，但不管他怎麼按，它都毫無反應。

    「蝙蝠俠說過今天要測試山洞裡的設備，會將一部分的電路切斷，也許這就是原因。」迪克想了一下說。

    「什麼？修好它，迪克！」沃利急急忙忙將遙控器塞給迪克「用你天殺的駭客能力修好它！」

    「我才不要為了你的電玩而被布魯斯禁足。」迪克豪不猶豫地拒絕他，把遙控器丟到床上「這可能很重要，如果我擅自把電路通電，影響了其他供電系統，會讓測試結果不準確，然後我們都知道接下來會發生什麼事。」

    「那我們現在能幹嘛？」沃利洩氣地坐回床上，肩膀整個垮下來「你想要去外面晃晃嗎？我們可以去法國吃個烤餅什麼的…」

    沃利向上望察看羅賓的選擇，而羅賓只是看著他，抿著嘴，像是在考慮什麼。正當沃利好奇想問羅賓究竟怎麼了時，羅賓伸出右手將沃利的左手捧起來，動作輕柔地翻到正面。

    沃利疑惑地看著他。迪克伸出食指，輕輕放在沃利的掌中心，

   「閉上眼睛。」迪克說「別偷看。」

    沃利照他說的閉上雙眼，在迪克畫了一撇時，悄悄地張開一邊的眼睛，想要看迪克寫了什麼字。

    「別偷看。」迪克警告他，手指停在筆畫的末端。

    「我沒有偷看。」沃利迅速地閉上眼睛，嘴硬地說道。

    「是啊是啊。」迪克敷衍道。奇妙的是，即便沃利緊閉雙眼，他也彷彿能看見迪克翻了翻白眼的畫面。

    多過了幾秒，迪克才又開始在他的手掌上移動，他的指間摩擦著他皮膚，讓他覺得發癢。

    **_迪克正在我的手掌上寫字。_** 沃利忽然意識到，這給了他一股奇異的滿足感，第一次，這是第一次迪克對他做出這個動作。

    他看過好幾次迪克在蝙蝠俠與阿爾弗雷德手上寫字，每一次他這麼做時，臉上都帶著神秘、滿意的笑容，珍惜地護著他的小動作。沃利不只一次問過迪克他寫了什麼，但迪克始終不肯告訴他，宛如那是只屬於他的小天地一樣。

    以前，他會因為這樣而感到失望，不僅僅是因為迪克藏著秘密，不肯跟他分享，也是因為迪克明明有對親暱的人這麼做的習慣，卻從沒用在沃利身上。那不是因為迪克不信任他，沃利已經能夠這麼說服自己了，所以大多時候他看得開。

    但他從沒想過他會因為迪克這麼簡單的動作而樂開懷，就像是自己終於被迪克畫進了他的小圈子，邀請他跨進那條線。快樂流竄在他的體內，湧上他的腦袋，使他感覺恍恍惚惚，不自覺露出笑容。

    「你可以睜開眼睛了。」迪克說。

    沃利睜開眼睛，撞見迪克那清澈的藍色眼眸，他凝視著沃利，綻放出一個燦爛的笑容，就好像他剛才寫下了足以令世上所有的犯罪消失的奇蹟。

    沃利眨眼，望著迪克滿臉期待的光芒，他意識到迪克正等著沃利為他寫下的話作出反應。

    **_該死。該死。該死。_** 沃利緊張地想。他剛才都沉浸在喜悅之中，完全沒將心思放在觸覺上。

    迪克收起笑容，看起來已經了解到沃利不懂他寫的。沃利變得更加慌忙，他完全不記得迪克的筆畫順序，這糟透了，要是他猜錯了，就代表他無法理解迪克的語言，也許迪克將不再這麼做，他會將沃利踢出他的小圈圈，將沃利隔離到線之外。

    他好不容易進到線裡面，他絕對不要再跨出那條線之外。

    「“沃利是個大笨蛋”？」情急之下，沃利隨口說出一個迪克可能會寫下的—嘿，這聽起來很合理！迪克就是那種會找機會損他的人。

    迪克放聲大笑。

    「你是個大笨蛋沒錯，沃，但—不是，我剛才不是寫這個。」迪克笑道，沃利幾乎可以看到從彎著眼的隙縫中透出的光芒，即便他知道那只是他的想像。

    「“沃利是個天才”？」沃利又問。

    「沃利，你應該知道這是最不可能的。」迪克笑得更大聲了。

    「你明明稱讚過我是天才！像是—好幾次！」如果迪克想要污辱他，那沃利理所當然地要為自己強力辯護「而且你別忘了前幾天你深陷危機時，還是因為我完美的科學腦袋救了你。」

    「那倒沒錯。」迪克咧嘴一笑，似乎也不覺得讓沃利救他很丟臉「但是，你也知道我的，我可是不善表達感情的怪胎—被蝙蝠俠訓練的，記得嗎？」

    **_那你也不用像不善表達感情的混蛋。_** 沃利悶哼。

    「給點提示，兄弟。」沃利要求。

    「嗯…跟你有關？」迪克隱隱地暗示。

    「我就知道！迪克，你快承認你是不是在罵我？」沃利說。

    「沒沒，比那個更棒。」

    「那是什麼？」

    「猜啊。」迪克開心地哼著旋律，臉上驚喜的表情，就像是他剛剛發現了一個新的樂趣。

    **_喔喔，不是個好現象—絕對不是。_** 沃利想。每一次迪克露出那種表情，倒楣的都是沃利。

    「來嘛，猜猜看。」迪克催促道。

    沃利瞇著眼睛。 ** _我又不是你的玩具。_**

    迪克凝視著沃利良久，似乎終於意識到沃利的固執不可能改變，他噘著嘴。

    「你真不有趣。」迪克嘟噥道「好吧，現在可是你不玩的，所以別再說用你很無聊來煩我陪你玩了。順帶一提，剛剛是你輸了。」

    不等沃利回應，迪克就一臉無趣地撇過臉，爬上床另一頭，拿起筆電繼續打字，他沒有生氣，只是喪失了對捉弄沃利的興趣。

    沃利看著自己的手，感覺迪克的餘溫以及觸感仍殘留在上面。

    「再一次。」沃利說。

    「哼？」

    「再寫一次。」沃利伸出他的手，將手翻到正面。

    「你不是不想玩嗎？」迪克僅僅是瞥了一眼沃利。

    「我改變主意了。」沃利更靠近了迪克一點「夥計，我拒絕認輸—我才不要輸得不明不白！」

    「嗯哼，但按照剛才的玩法，你已經輸了。」迪克抬起頭。

    「我要求三戰二勝。」沃利理直氣壯地宣告。

    迪克看著他，咕噥著“煩人的神速者”，但沃利看見他眼底閃過歡樂，以及他微微上揚的嘴角。

    迪克又寫了好幾次，沃利還是無法解讀出來，於是他只能用猜的。即便迪克給了他三個暗示，沃利到最後還是沒能猜出來。蝙蝠俠跟那個神祕管家到底是怎麼做到的？

    **_我下次會猜到的。_** 在下一個小隊的任務來臨，他們不得不暫停他們的小遊戲時，沃利暗自決定。

    他希望這個遊戲沒有結束的時候，他覺得這遊戲挺好玩的，他喜歡，而且他喜歡迪克的手在他手掌裡的感覺。

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克在沃利的手上輕輕點啄著，沒有特別的意圖，感覺上只是他無聊時的習慣而已。

    沃利緊盯著桌上的書，試著專注在文字上，將知識塞進他的記憶裡。後天有場重要的考試，他卻只完成一半的讀書進度而已，作為一個閃電俠的助手，中心城的英雄，少年正義聯盟的一員，讀書真不是他的首要選擇，但這也不代表他的老師不會給他F。幸好考試是他擅長的物理，他只需要快速掃描一次，稍微消化一下應該就行了—只要迪克不再沒一搭有一搭地干擾他。

    沃利斜著眼，瞥向迪克，對方正用手指在他的掌心上繞起圓圈，他真的不懂這是什麼意思，迪克有時候會畫些一些沒有意義的塗鴉。

    迪克玩弄他的手有一個小時之久，他本來以為迪克會覺得無趣而離開，但他的手似乎讓迪克產生了莫大的興趣，完全沒有想要停下來的跡象。沃利有股衝動想叫迪克停手，他不像迪克一樣可以一心二用，他的注意力必須完整的放在一個項目上才能發揮百分之百的心思，而迪克的小把戲一點忙都幫不上。

    他懷疑這是迪克對他平常妨礙他工作的報復，通常沃利才是那個讓迪克分心的人。

    「迪克？」沃利清清喉嚨。不是他不夠朋友，但是他快踩到死線了，他要是拿到F，他不被他父母罵死才怪「你能不能—」

    「你有很長的生命線，」迪克出聲打斷他，認真地說「看來你會活得很久的。」

    「呃，謝了？」

    「不客氣。」迪克微笑，繼續玩著沃利的手。

    沃利重重地嘆氣，迪克像小孩子的時候，真的沒辦法跟他講道理—如果十四歲不算孩子的話。沃利提醒自己已經是十六歲青年了，要讓著點。

    沃利低下頭，繼續想辦法將注意力放在書本上，就算不能，等回到家之後，他通宵應該還是能補救的。

    迪克又開始在沃利的手掌上戳擊著，在第五下後，他的食指駐留在原地，接著向右邊移動了一點，沃利感覺壓在手掌的力量忽然消失，沒多久又回到掌上，只是他放的地點是剛才離開的左側一點。他往下滑動，到了手掌的下方邊緣，力量又消失了一次，隨即輕微的力道出現在左下方，劃過右邊方向，這次他輕輕一帶。

    沃利立刻猜出那是“I”，經歷一年的遊戲，他多少能夠抓到迪克寫字的習性。他默不作聲，等著迪克寫下另一個字母。

    迪克的手從上往下劃，在到底方時轉向右邊。

    **_“L”。_** 這很簡單，一筆畫，要猜錯也難。

    迪克畫了一個圈圈，沃利本來直接猜是“O”，可是迪克在完全圓圈後也沒有中斷，就直接快速地向著斜下方畫，又放輕手指的力量，在掌心上打了一個勾，它們現在像是圖案而非文字了。

    迪克草草地寫下，或者畫下幾個符號—也有可能是文字—沃利完全讀不出來那些意義，只隱隱感覺迪克本來想告訴他什麼，但後悔了，因此作罷。

    這不正常，迪克確實會為了不讓沃利猜出來，故意在筆畫上動手腳，耍一些小心機，但他不會弄得像是他想…掩飾—對，這是個很好的形容詞。

    「嘿，迪克？」沃利將目光轉移書本上的文字，他對著迪克輕聲說「這是什麼意思？」

    「哪一個？」迪克問。

    「你剛才寫的。」

    「我什麼也沒寫。」迪克裝作一臉沒事的樣子，要不是沃利太了解他，他會相信他。

    沃利沉默下來。如果迪克不願意說，沃利也不願意逼他，當他準備好時，沃利會是第一個知道的人，他只要確定那點就好。

    於是沃利決定改問另一個懸在他心中的問題。鑒於他現在也讀不下書了，他蓋上書本，正面向著迪克。

    「你從什麼時候開始習慣在別人手上寫字？」沃利問。

    從他十三歲那年，他就知道迪克的這個習慣，並不算常見，他沒想過要問迪克為什麼，但隨著迪克在他手上寫字的次數越來越多，他也越來越好奇。

    迪克回視，但目光的交集卻不在沃利上，就好像他在沃利的身後看到了回憶的影子，在那雙藍色的虹膜中渙散開來。

    「你有沒有不想說話的時候？」迪克問，他的聲音很淡，很靜。

    **_有。_** 沃利在心底回答他，但沒有說出口，他知道那並非是個問題。他理解地對迪克點頭。

    「我小的時候有一陣子不想說話，就在…」迪克停頓，舔了舔下唇，沃利看見他的喉結因為吞嚥痛苦地滑動。

    「如果你不想說，你可以不用告訴我，迪克。」沃利翻過他的手，將迪克的手覆蓋住「我能理解。」

    「不…」迪克搖頭「我想—我想要告訴你。」

    迪克做出一個深長的吸氣，慢慢地將氣吐了出來。

    「就在我的親人過世後，我先是在領養中心過了一段日子，接著到了韋恩莊園。我不記得確切的時間，可在領養中心的那段時間以及剛到韋恩莊園的時候，我始終沒有說過話，他們—領養中心的人找了個治療師，但是那只讓我感到憤怒，我聽不進他們說的，我不想讓他們靠近我，他們最後放棄我了。」迪克戲謔地說，不知是對於他自己，還是對於放棄他的人。

    沃利感到在他的手底下的手些微緊繃，他輕輕拍打迪克的手，想讓他放鬆。

    「我不是因為打擊而說不了話，我只是…不想說話，我只是受夠了他們總是會問我好不好。」迪克的聲音微微顫抖「布魯斯跟阿爾沒有強迫我說話，給了我很大的空間讓我一個人靜靜，他們會跟我說話，也會鼓勵我開口，但他們不會逼我，那讓事情變得容易多了，我霸占著這個優勢。」

    迪克嘲諷地笑了，這次沃利聽出迪克是在嘲笑自己。他聽不出這有什麼不對，那時迪克只是個孩子。

  **_別這樣。_** 沃利想。迪克對自己很嚴格，要求總是過高，不論他是不是羅賓。 ** _別這樣，迪克，別這樣對自己。_**

    他想要說出口，但他預想得到結局。『你不能合理化你的錯誤，沃利。』—迪克會這麼說，然後他會頑固地不肯接受沃利的安慰。

    「你能相信我整整半年沒說過一句話嗎？即便我做了惡夢時，或是我驚嚇時，我最多也只會發出聲音。之後，我聽到阿爾對布魯斯提起這件事，我那時以為他很失望，也想放棄我。」迪克說「然後我開始擔心。沒人會想要一個成天只會哭哭啼啼，又不容易討好的孩子。」

    **_一個剛失去自己家人，無助的孩子。_** 沃利想，想為那個九歲的孩子辯護。

    「在某次探視完我的叔叔後，我一到家就想要衝到二樓的隔房內，可我迷路了，我坐在某個角落哭時，布魯斯找到了我，他的臉上很嚴肅，我那時心想：『他要把我送回領養中心了。』—我太任性了，他們對我這麼好，而我卻連一句話都不肯對他們說，可我那時嚇壞了，我不想回到領養中心，我逼著自己說出一句話，就算是一個單字也好，但怎麼樣都擠不出來，我記得我緊抓著布魯斯的衣角，不肯鬆手。」

    迪克又深呼吸一次，沃利跟著他一起呼吸。

    「接著布魯斯做出我完全沒預料到的動作，他牽起我的手，在我的手上寫了一句話。我不記得我做出什麼反應，只記得我不再害怕。」迪克淺淺地勾出笑容，飽含著深深的情感「布魯斯他們還是沒有要我說話，他們只是會在我的手掌上寫字，而我也開始會在他們的手上寫字。只要當我這做時，我感到安心，我漸漸放下防衛。」

    「然後某一天你就神奇地說話了？」沃利插話。

    迪克噗哧一笑，將哽在他話語的嗚咽一併釋放出來。沃利尷尬地稍稍後腦杓，他不是故意的，他只是覺得自己該說什麼。

    「好個破壞氣氛的方法啊，沃。」迪克的口氣中沒有怒火，相反的，充滿了笑意「不過—是的，某一天我神奇地說話了，但是他們兩個的反應都很小，就像是—“我知道了。”、“那很好，迪克少爺。”—的這種反應，倒是滿無趣的。」他咕噥著。

    迪克的表情回到了輕鬆的模樣，他收回視線，沃利看見自己的倒影出現他眼底中。

    「總之，之後我就習慣會在布魯斯或是阿爾手掌寫字，有時候我只是不想說話，有時候是因為好玩，有時候只因為我…」迪克的聲音變小，呢喃完成了句子。沃利想那是“撒嬌”或是“耍賴”「他們沒有阻止我過，所以我想我也沒必要改掉。反正那挺好玩的。」

    「那是滿好玩的，迪克。」沃利同意他，但他不打算向迪克承認他有多愛這個遊戲。

    「我想這就是為什麼我小時候很黏布魯斯的原因。」迪克微笑，帶著一點羞怯。

    「你很黏布魯斯？」沃利有些驚訝地說。

    「我才九歲，九歲孩子黏著成年人很正常。」迪克維護道。

    「不不，我不是這個意思，只是…一想到那個恐怖的黑暗騎士形象，有點難以相信他—呃，你知道的。」沃利快速地說完。

    如果光是一個小孩與蝙蝠俠相處融洽，甜蜜蜜地窩在一起不足以想像，那想像一下一隻兔子窩在獅子的畫面—這就是沃利所感受到的詭異。

    「他不總是蝙蝠俠，沃利，他也是布魯斯。」似乎覺得自己講得不夠精確，迪克又補充道「他對我而言一直都是布魯斯，不論他有沒有穿上那套服裝。」

    **_所以…蝙蝠俠也是隻兔子…？_** 沃利的腦海中浮現了一個畫面—算了，當他沒想。

    「別想了。」迪克說，像是他看見了沃利所想的畫面。沃利驚恐地看著他「你想得太大聲了，不用超能力也猜得出來。」他聳肩。

    「…還好蝙蝠俠不在這裡。」

    「是啊。」

    沃利感覺到一個溫度緊貼著他的手，意識到迪克握住了他的手，他悄悄地回握。

    「他寫了什麼？」沃利問。

    迪克沒有立即回答他，瞇著眼睛享受這悠閒的片刻，讓安靜沉澱了幾秒，接著才說。

    「『沒事的。』」他靜靜地說。

    在接下來很長的一段時間內，房內除了他們兩個平靜的呼吸聲外，整個房間充斥著寧靜。沃利不想打破它，只是安靜地思考，他試著去感受那句話對迪克的意義，試著去想像迪克當時的恐懼與不安。

    他的叔叔常常這麼對他說，在每一次沃利覺得自己搞砸，對自己喪失信心的時候。沃利仍然害怕閃電俠不需要他，他尊敬著自己的叔叔，閃電俠是最強的英雄，他以此為榮，卻也是他恐懼的來源。

    如果閃電小子的存在對閃電俠一點影響也沒有呢？閃電小子是他逼著閃電俠做出的決定，然而閃電俠真的需要他的幫助嗎？

    「沃利。」迪克開口，介入了他的沉思。

    沃利發現自己正盯著他們握在一起的手。

    「別想了。」迪克說「沃利，不管你在想什麼，別想了。」

    迪克的聲音很沉靜，宛如一片靜止的水，所有的聲音被吸收在他的話尾之中，靜靜落下，他一直很喜歡迪克說話的時候，所以沃利不想了。

    他拉起迪克的手。

    「我能寫點東西嗎？你瞧，每一次都是你讓我猜，這次換你猜。」沃利不知道為什麼覺得自己需要解釋一下。

    「可以啊。」迪克輕笑，任由左手躺在沃利手裡。

    沃利捧著迪克的手，要迪克閉上眼睛。他幾次手指頂在迪克手掌心上，猶豫幾番，仍無法決定要寫什麼，這比他想的難多了。

    **_迪克的生命線比我短。_** 沃利注意到。他不信這些迷信，但他還是不由自主地注意到這些，這大概就是迪克將他的手放在自己手裡的感覺。

    「小心你第一個寫下的，這可會名流千史。」迪克開玩笑「“閃電小子親寫手筆—我是個傻子”。」

    「安靜點，我正在思考。」沃利有些不開心地說「還有別偷看。」

    「快點就是了，我的手開始痠了。」迪克愉悅地說。

    「別吵我—你正在害我分心！」沃利握住迪克的手加大了力道，但他很快就放鬆力量。

    迪克微笑，可沒有再出聲。

   **_想想，你想告訴迪克什麼，一個重要的—或是我乾脆也來嘲笑他幾句？_** 沃利猶豫不決，那兩個聽起來都很吸引人。

    最後他用超級速度在迪克的手上寫上“愛你，兄弟”。

    他沒讓迪克知道，有些事迪克不需要知道。

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克一直保持著在沃利手上寫字的習慣，即便到了十五歲的年紀，迪克仍然樂此不疲，他喜歡寫些生活上稀鬆平常的事，在那些時刻裡，他們都能短暫忘記掉隨著他們成長而來的壓力，以及伴隨失敗中所帶來的痛苦。

    沃利會暗自記下迪克寫下的，那已成了他的習慣。在迪克寫下的句子中，很少有重複的，大多沃利都能靠自己就解讀出來，但唯有一個句子他始終沒辦法理解。

    最初的時候，他並沒有注意這件事，只是當他越來越能夠猜出答案時，他逐漸發現那些他無法讀出來的句子有著相同的模式，於是他開始在意。有時，迪克會重複著某些字母，那些順序永遠都是一樣的，先是“I”，再來是“L”、“O”，接下來的字母就越來越含糊，而那些正是沃利得不出答案的句子。

    沃利嘗試在紙上寫下印象中迪克的筆跡、筆畫的位置，最後呈現的都只是個沒有規律的圖案。

    半年過去，沃利仍然不能推測出迪克究竟寫了什麼，他還是只能得知前面三個字母，在那之後的字母，他只能猜測，卻無法讓它們形成單字，即便他努力去特訓過，但看起來他的大腦不能接受沒經過他的視線神經的觸感。沃利不是沒試過要偷看，但每一次迪克都會發現—天知道他怎麼做到的—然後他會停下來，等到沃利移開視線後，才接續在他的手心上書寫。

    他有時覺得迪克真的只是在畫符，那些符號沒有特別意義，可迪克的表情就跟當初他看見他在蝙蝠俠手上寫字時，那樣珍惜、小心，又或者像他第一次在沃利寫下那些字母時，那樣遲疑。

    偶爾，迪克的眼中會帶著一絲狡詐，彷彿他得意於再次攪亂沃利的大腦，經過這麼多年，他依舊熱愛耍沃利耍得他團團轉，只因他能—只因他喜歡。然而，在狡黠發散的同時，沃利看見那一閃而過的失落。

    『再一次。』沃利會這麼要求。

    然而迪克只會給他一次機會，沃利只能靜待下一次他寫出同一個句子，絞盡腦汁回憶，去推論，去猜測，然後交給他的運氣。

    「你為什麼不直接問迪克呢？」

    在阿提米斯第十幾次在沃利手上寫下幾個字母後，她疲憊地放下手，要求休息幾分鐘。

    自從沃利在手心寫字遊戲輸給迪克之後，他就拜託阿提米斯幫他特訓，但那是非常久的事情了，他之所以再次拜託阿提米斯，是因為他必須要解出迪克那句話的謎團。

    他知道那個句子對迪克來說很重要，他也知道迪克在仰賴他，把扣下扳機的關鍵留給沃利。那很狡猾，但沃利不真的在乎。

    迪克希望他讀出來，所以沃利就朝那個方向努力，因為他們是最好的朋友—因為他愛迪克。老天，他愛迪克。

    就算迪克不知道，他仍然會願意為他付出。迪克一直都是傾注全心，付出所有，他就是那樣的人，所以沃利會想多一點，再為他多做一點。

    也因為沃利就是這樣的人。

    「這不會有用的。他從沒在我手心上寫過字，我不可能知道他想寫什麼的。」阿提米斯說。

    「他不告訴我。」沃利回答他，這不是正確的答案，但他希望阿提米斯不會注意到。

    阿提米斯觀察著他，她的眼神總是敏銳，能夠偵查出一絲的異常，沃利移開視線。

    「我懂了，你想做個默默守護的那種人。」阿提米斯評論「你會默默地犧牲奉獻，默默地付出，然後期望著他哪天會發現，感動得痛哭流涕。」

    「別在現在諷刺我，阿提，我沒那心情。」沃利警告她，語氣中充滿著不悅「而且，我也沒期望他發現。」

    他曾說過在生死關頭，他有權說出真心話，可事實是，權利與欲望終究不是同一種東西，有權利，只代表有選擇，並不代表結果。

    「你什麼時候會告訴迪克？」阿提米斯瞇起眼睛，她已經嗅到了沃利最不想提及到的問題。

    「當我準備好的時候。」沃利回答。

    「而那確切地是什麼時候？」阿提米斯逼問。

    「當我準備好的時候。」

    阿提米斯嘆氣了。

    「你是個膽小鬼，你知道嗎？」她說「你愛他兩年了，你願意為他而死，結果你卻連告訴他的勇氣都沒有？」

    「我會告訴迪克的。」他又說了一次。

    這次沃利用這沒得商量的語氣，可阿提米斯不放過他。

    「他愛你。」阿提米斯說「我知道，他愛你，為什麼你們就不能乾脆地在一起？」

    **_妳不知道那點。_** 沃利哀傷地想。 ** _妳不確定。_**

    他們成為朋友，是因為跟對方在一起時感到舒適，迪克信任他，是因為沃利讓他感到放心，他不要迪克感到不適。

    「我們不能…就只是繼續特訓嗎？」沃利說，這才是他找阿提米斯的目的，而不是心理諮商「妳真的很不適合當心理諮商員。」

    沃利對阿提米斯是感激的，她是個很好的朋友，也是她讓沃利意識到他愛上了自己的好朋友，但即便阿提米斯是那個讓他發現自己感情的人，她也無權指使沃利做下什麼決定。

    阿提米斯不會知道，迪克不是個習慣身體接觸的人，但他習慣沃利，所以當沃利做出親暱動作時，他不會拒絕，阿提米斯永遠也不會知道沃利有多麼以此驕傲，也多麼以此罪惡。

    他很自私，他想不顧迪克的感受，告訴他，他有多麼愛他。如果他能選擇一個與他牽手一輩子，共伴到老的人，他希望那個人是迪克，他希望他是迪克的。

    有太多的時候，他真的想過要告訴迪克，也許這樣對他們彼此都好，也許在迪克拒絕他之後，他就能看清一切，不再抱持著不切實際的幻想，不會再因迪克的依賴而感到希望。

    但事實是，他是個懦夫，他不想失去他在迪克心中的地位，他清楚知道迪克的信任代表了多大的意義—而對他自己又有多大的意義，他不能失去這些，他就是不能。

   他就像走到了十字路口卻尋不到方向的人，徬徨、茫然，他擁有全世界第二快的速度，他卻沒辦法找到出口。

    如果他能夠理解迪克想說的話，或許，只是或許他就能夠走出掙扎，就能找到方向。

    「天啊，沃利，幫我個忙，看在我這麼奮力幫你的份上—別當個傻瓜，好嗎？」阿提米斯真誠又有些無奈地說「我受夠了你們這兩個傻瓜。」

    「誰是傻瓜啊？」迪克的面孔忽然出現在他們旁邊。

    沃利與阿提米斯都被嚇了一跳，只見迪克十指交叉，在桌子的邊緣撐著下巴，富饒興味地看著他們兩個。

    「別這樣做！」沃利與阿提米斯同時哇哇大叫。

    「你們門沒關啊。」迪克盈盈笑著，好像這可以作為他不尊重他人隱私的藉口「先不管這個了，你們在幹嘛？」

    「呃…」沃利慌張地環顧四周，希望迪克沒有聽到他跟阿提米斯之間的對話。他為什麼忘記要鎖門？等等，他的房間根本沒有鎖啊！

    「我們正在特訓呢。」阿提米斯的臉霎那間變得高深莫測。

    「什麼特訓？」迪克問。

    沃利還來不及阻止阿提米斯，阿提米斯就已經回答了。

    「觸感特訓。」

    迪克盯著阿提米斯，看起來還是不解。

    沃利趁這個時間，用腳頂撞了下阿提米斯，眼睛死盯著阿提米斯，要她別多話。就算迪克沒聽到全部的對話，阿提米斯的暗示很有可能會讓那個偵探推論出 來。

    然而，阿提米斯沒把他的威脅放在心上。她站了起來，遠離沃利能攻擊的範圍，她來到迪克的一旁，用一隻手放在迪克的肩上。

    「你的手心遊戲。」她說「你的男—沃利這傻瓜正因為搞不懂你寫下的東西而煩惱得不能自我，所以要我幫忙他特訓。」

    迪克挑高眉頭，似乎很驚訝。這是不是代表迪克真的沒聽到他跟阿提米斯的對話？

    「既然你人都在這裡了，換你幫他特訓吧。」阿提米斯別有用意地說道，然後在獲得迪克同意前就離開了。

    「這是？」迪克向沃利詢問。

    「我不知道。」沃利說得有點急了。

    迪克歪著頭，陷入了沉思，他那副輕輕皺眉，扳著臉孔的模樣讓沃利知道迪克的大腦正精密地運作著，如同齒輪般，即便沃利打斷他，他也不會停止思考。

    **_該死，阿提米斯，妳給我帶來什麼麻煩。_** 沃利在心底咒罵阿提米斯。為什麼不能讓他自己決定？他都十七歲了，又不是需要別人告訴他怎麼做的三歲小孩。

    **_拜託別發現，迪克，不要是現在。_** 沃利祈禱，恐懼在他心中蔓延，吞噬了他微小的希望。 ** _拜託，迪克，找別個日子去思考—明年的五月是個好日子—不，等到十年後再說吧…_**

    **_再給我一點時間，我還沒準備好承受你的拒絕。_** 沃利絕望地想。迪克會婉拒他，然後他會離開沃利。

    迪克緊蹙的眉頭鬆開，望向沃利。

   **_不不不…_**

    迪克撈起沃利的手，他先是輕揉地撫摸著他的手心，接著才伸出自己的食指在上頭書寫。

    「呃？」沃利困惑地看著迪克，他沒想到這個發展。

    「你不是想要特訓？」迪克平淡地說，臉上看不到一絲情緒。

    那並不是事實，但沃利還是點頭。

    就像是他們還是孩子的那些時光，迪克在沃利手上寫字，而沃利會想辦法猜出答案，只是這次沃利不再需要迪克提示，他們也不再年幼。

    迪克反常地沒有說話，他面無表情，若有所思，像是沉浸在他自己的世界般，他只是一直寫著，畫著，甚至沒有停下來聽沃利的答案。

    迪克的動作很溫柔，卻沒有辦法撫慰沃利。他慌張地緊盯著迪克瞧，過度觀察著對方的每一個細節，滿腦子胡思亂想。他慌極了。他想要開口問，卻害怕打破了和平的假象。他感覺自己像極了在斷頭台上等待斧頭砍下的人，只能讓迪克來決定他的命運。

    就在這個時刻，迪克寫下了那句沃利一直猜不透的句子，寫下那些沃利再熟悉不過的筆畫。

    迪克將手放下，直視著沃利。

    「再一次。」沃利輕聲說。

    迪克的嘴唇微微張開，沃利認為他會像往常那樣拒絕他，然而迪克的臉在那一瞬間—或許只有神速者才能注意到他那微小、迅速的變化—改變了，他咬著下唇，換上一個下定決心的堅毅神情。

    「閉上眼睛。」迪克柔和地說，就像是他每一次要求沃利那樣。

    沃利閉上眼，感覺到迪克牽起他的手

    _“_ _I_ _。_ _”_ 迪克的手指用極度緩慢的速度畫出一個字母。

    **_I_ _。_** 沃利默念。

    **_“L…O…”_** 沃利慢慢地讀著。

迪克的每一個筆劃都清晰，不拖泥帶水，筆尾又如此仔細，小心翼翼地勾勒出每一個字母。以往迪克在他手掌裡畫來畫去時，都會故意模糊字尾，與下一個字母連在同一個筆畫中。他的文字是調皮的。

    **_就像迪克一樣。_** 沃利心想。調皮得令人煩躁，卻又令人喜愛。

    沃利集中所有的精神在迪克的觸感，那一深，一淺，一長，一短的筆劃在他的手掌心捎過。

    _“_ _V_ _”_ 迪克寫下。

   **_I_** ** _，L，O，V。_** 沃利反覆唸著，這可能是唯一一次—最後一次迪克對他的自白，他絕對不會讓自己蠢到因為記憶力而搞砸。

    然而，或許他不用擔心這點，因為迪克似乎也想到了。他會在完成一個字母後，停下他的動作，讓沃利有足夠的時間去記憶。當他的指尖離開了掌心時，沃利卻仍感覺到懸在手掌上那若有似如的接觸。

   _“E。”_ 迪克一撇一撇地將直接連接在一起。

    在迪克寫完這個字母後，暫停的時間比任一個間隔都還要來得長，沃利幾乎認定迪克完成了他的句子。

    接著，他又感覺到迪克的指尖回到了他的掌心。

    _“Y。”_ 迪克繼續寫著，這次他的力道變得輕小，速度更慢，且變得猶豫。“ _O_ _。”_

    迪克的手指向下滑動，他的指甲不經意地劃過，在手掌的邊緣畫出一個弧線，再直直地向上畫出直線。

   **_U_ _。_** 沃利想。

    迪克寫下“U”的字母後，便靜止下來，沃利聽見他沉穩、平緩的呼吸聲開始混亂，透露出他的緊張，不如平常的冷靜，於是沃利知道結束了。

    迪克完成了他的句子，現在，換沃利給迪克一個答案。

    **_I_** ** _，L，O，V，E，Y，O，U。_** 沃利試著讓它們他能理解的句子，他飛快地拼湊成句。當句子漸漸成形時，沃利屏住他的呼吸，心猛然跳動，他感到心臟越跳越快。

    一直以來，只要沃利猜錯，迪克會失落地微笑，他不明白原因，但他會因為不能理解而感到愧疚。可這一次，沃利知道了。

    _“我愛你_ _（I LOVE YOU）_ _。”_

    他反覆檢查，只能得出這個答案。

    迪克的手還駐留在他的手掌上，指尖有意無意地碰觸著，悄悄地靠在沃利的微微蜷著的手指，宛若在等待沃利的答案。

    我愛你。沃利的腦海中不斷響起那美好的句子，宛如鐘塔發出陣陣鐘聲，響徹在黑暗之中，恐懼散去。

    我愛你。

    迪克用拇指捏著沃利大拇指與食指間的夾縫，他能夠感受到微弱—幾乎會被忽略掉—的顫抖，他想著，也許迪克也一樣害怕，他們都珍惜著彼此的友誼，不論人們會怎麼定義他們擁有的。沃利好幾次想鼓起勇氣，但他不願失去，那些準備已久的坦白消失在膽小的背後，於是他遲疑了。

    迪克很勇敢，他一直都比沃利勇敢，他說出了沃利沒有膽量，沒有氣量說出口的話。勇敢一直都是沃利愛迪克的其中一個原因。

    迪克又輕輕捏了一下。

    **_迪克。_** 沃利想。

    沃利沒有張開他的眼睛，他慢慢地收攏自己的手，包裹住迪克的手。熱度從迪克的手指傳來，溫暖了他的掌心。他的手指輕觸著迪克的手背，脈搏微微跳動著。迪克的手不再顫抖。

    在這一瞬間，他感覺時間停滯下來，彷彿他能聽見在迪克指間流動的血脈，又或者他聽見的是血液灌進心臟的聲音。

    他緊緊握著迪克的手。

    這就是他擁有的。

   


End file.
